Coming Back Together
by Caresme For Life
Summary: Daphne ended up going to jail while Bay went to LA with Emmett. Kathryn became extremely depressed, which led to her and John fighting more than ever. Finally, they divorced. The girls return home three years later and are upset to find Kathryn gone. The others take them on a family vacation to New York where they meet with the biggest surprise of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so in this story Daphne did end up going to jail, and Bay did go to LA with Emmett. John and Kathryn began fighting a lot because of Kathryn's depression over the girls, and they ended up getting a divorce because of all of it.**

**And just for confirmation, bold is just sign language, **_**bold italics**_ **signing and speaking, just **_italics_** is thoughts and texts, and regular writing of course is just regular speaking and stuff. Now there's a time jump there at the end, but there will be flashbacks in later chapters about what happened over the span of the three years between J&K's divorce and the girls' return.**

Kathryn stood in front of the full length mirror in her hotel room. She had a _very_ bad feeling. She was feeling extremely sick all the time, and now her clothes weren't fitting. She sighed as she attempted to button the fifth shirt she'd tried to put on that morning. There was a knock on the door, as she finally managed to get the last few buttons done. However, when she put her hands on her hips in pride, the buttons around her stomach popped off.

"Thank you." she heard a familiar voice say just before the door closed.

"John?" she called. Said man walked into the room and noticed the shirt right away. Kathryn bit her lip and looked down at her exposed stomach.

"Uh...I'm having a bit of trouble." she said, embarrassed.

"I see..." John trailed off. She turned around and began gathering up her shirts.

"I can't seem to find anything that fits. I was lucky to get myself into these jeans." she gestured to her blue jeans, which she only had one pair of and had never worn before ever, because she felt the need to explain herself. John nodded absently. Kathryn grabbed a shirt made of stretchy material (how had she not noticed it before?) and went into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked so she could still talk to him.

"So um, what exactly are you doing here?" she asked, pulling the shirt over her head and finally emerging from the bathroom.

"I...came to drop off the final divorce papers." he told her. Tension immediately filled the room, and she slowly crossed and took the papers from his outstretched hand.

"I'll sign them and give them to my lawyer." she said quietly, looking at anything but him. Looking at him would be too painful.

"Alright...I've gotta get back. Toby is coming over to help me fix the sink." he said awkwardly. Kathryn nodded and waited until after he'd left to slide down the wall to a sitting position on the floor. Tears fell fast, and she could no longer see...nevertheless, she grabbed a pen off of the nightstand with a shaking hand and carefully scrawled her name on the correct lines.

*3 years later: Manhattan, New York*

Kathryn flipped the lights a few times to get the attention of the little girl in the next room. The blonde haired, brown eyed girl bounded into the room and looked curiously at the older woman.

"**Are you ready? We have to get to the park before it gets too late.**" Kathryn signed.

"**I'm ready mama.**"


	2. Chapter 2

*Kansas City: Mission Hills*

Bay and Emmett entered the house together, their two year old daughter Katie on Bay's hip, after visiting with Regina. They'd been back home for about two weeks and were still upset about Kathryn not being there, and Daphne, who had gotten out of jail three months earlier, was upset as well. However, she was out with Toby.

"_**Mom was always the most supportive of our relationship. Even when Regina thought that it was a bad idea because of Daphne, mom thought we were cute, and she supported us every step of the way.**_" Bay said to her husband of two and a half years.

"**I know. Your mom was probably more supportive of my photography than my own. She was really sweet.**" Emmett agreed.

"**Who talking about?**" Katie signed. She wasn't too good at grammar just yet.

"_**Your grandma Kathryn. You would love her so much if you got the chance to meet her. She loves cooking and movies as much as you.**_" Bay smiled at her daughter, who grinned back. None of them noticed John behind the counter.

"**She like nana?**" Katie asked, referring to Regina. Bay shook her head.

"_**Not really. My mom always said she wanted to be called mimi, so mimi was different from nana. She grew up as a rich little girl, but she developed her own morals. She always stood up for what was right, like nana, but she also didn't really know when to leave things alone. That's what got her hurt sometimes, but it also helped those she was trying to help to get back on the right path.**_" she explained with so much fondness and passion that it made John's heart ache because of how much she sounded like Kathryn. He waved to get their attention.

"_**What do you guys say to a family vacation? Anywhere you wanna go.**_" he asked. Emmett looked at Bay who nodded.

"**Bay has always wanted to go to N-e-w Y-o-r-k.**" he told the older man. John grinned, though he felt anything but happiness. The rest of the day flew by in a blur. Toby, Daphne, and Regina were informed of the vacation plans, tickets were purchased, and hotel rooms were paid for. The trip was meant to take their minds off of their troubles, but...they had no idea how much trouble the trip would bring them.

*New York*

Kathryn had taken her daughter back to their apartment for a nap. After playing all day at the park, the girl was tired. Taking the rare opportunity of not being asleep with her daughter, Kathryn walked into her bedroom and pulled an old photo out of the bottom of her drawer. The picture still looked brand new even though it'd been taken nearly five years ago. It was a family picture that had been retaken to include Daphne and Regina.

'_We were all so happy back then. Where did it go wrong?_' she thought, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She then felt a small tug on her pant leg and looked down to see Annabelle looking up at her.

"**You okay mommy?**" she asked. Kathryn smiled, grateful for her little miracle.

"**I'm fine baby girl. Mama's just a little sad because she misses her friends. They live a long way from here.**" she told the girl, who then looked thoughtful.

"**Why don't we go visit them?**" she asked innocently. Kathryn just smiled sadly and told her that they didn't have the money...and she hated lying to her baby.

*Two days later*

John, Bay, Emmett, Katie, Regina, Toby, and Daphne were all walking around Central Park in Manhattan. Their plane had landed the day before, and they just wanted to relax and enjoy the scenery a bit.

Kathryn was sitting on a bench, keeping an eye on Annie while she swung. She was completely unaware of her family's presence, as they were of hers. Bay let Katie down, and the girl immediately ran to the girl signing at someone to leave her alone.

"**Leave her lone!**" the two year old signed quickly. The boy that was picking on Annie laughed at Katie.

"Look, there's another one! You're such freaks! You can't hear, and you don't talk!" he taunted. Before Katie could react, Kathryn was beside her and Annie, who's lips were quivering as she tried to keep from crying.

"Leave them alone. Just because they can't hear doesn't make them freaks. You are just a bully." she said harshly to the boy as she picked Annie up from the swing. The three year old buried her face in her mother's shoulder as the boy ran off. Kathryn kneeled down in front of Katie, and Annie stepped down so that her mother could sign.

"**Are you alright sweetie?**" Katie nodded.

"**Thank you Miss.**" she signed back shyly. Kathryn smiled.

"**Thank you for standing up for my little girl. What's your name honey?**" she asked.

"**K-a-t-i-e B-l-e-d-s-o-e.**" the little girl spelled out, making dread shoot through the older woman. However, she didn't let it faze her.

"**I'm K-a-t-h-r-y-n, and this is A-n-n-i-e. Where are your parents?**" Kathryn asked. She didn't notice that Bay and Emmett had rounded the corner of the slide, followed by the others, as Katie was giving her name.

"_**We're right here.**_" Bay said breathlessly as she stared at her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanna thank my few readers on this story. I'm not actually sure how many people are reading, but as far as I know it's only around four or so. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and reviewing. However, I have an extremely important question. I'm working on a new story. I watched You Will Not Escape, and it planted something in my head. I believe I am beginning to like the pairing of Kathryn/Regina. If I post a story that ends in that pairing, would you guys read it? Probably not, but I just wanted to see before I post it. Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

Kathryn slowly stood, putting a hand on Annie's back as the girl hid behind her leg. Katie ran over to her father, and Emmett picked her up.

"_**Mom? Is it really you? I'm not dreaming?**_" Bay asked. Kathryn nodded.

"_**It's me.**_" she confirmed. Bay rushed forward into her mother's arms and began crying.

"I've missed you so much mom. I was so mad when I found out you weren't back home!" she sobbed.

"Aww sweetie, I've missed you too." Kathryn said, rubbing the girl's back. Toby ran forward and joined the hug, followed by Daphne, Emmett, and Regina. John stood behind with Katie, who was just confused. Finally, the hug ended, and everyone in it was crying. Bay felt a tug on her pant leg and looked into her daughter's big blue eyes.

"**Why crying mama? Daddy? Nana? Uncle? Auntie?**" the two year old was so confused as to why her family was upset.

"_**Katie honey...this is my mom who I was telling you about. Your mimi.**_" the ebony haired girl signed. Kathryn's eyes filled with tears once again when Katie lifted her arms to be picked up. She did so, and Katie smiled.

"**Mommy was right. I love you so much.**" the girl said.

"_**I love you too.**_" Kathryn replied, her voice cracking with emotion. Annie ran over to Bay and lifted her own arms. Bay complied.

"**I'm A-n-n-i-e K-e-n-n-i-s-h. What's your name? My mama knows you, so it's ok for me to talk to you.**" she said confidently. Bay smiled.

"_**I'm B-a-y K-e-n-n-i-s-h B-l-e-d-s-o-e. And you are definitelty your mother's daughter.**_" she laughed. Annie looked confused, but only for a moment.

"**Are you my sister?**" the girl asked. Bay nodded and grinned when the child wrapped her arms around her neck.

The Kennishes were back together again. Now the only problem was...

"Kathryn..."

"John..."

**Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to get it up and find out if anyone is going to ready my Kathryn/Regina story if I post it. I'll try to make the next one longer, I promise.**


End file.
